User blog:Zathronas/Speculative Author - Who might die in episode 12 Part 1
Hello and welcome to the 30th ( Yes already 30) Speculative author With episode 11 in the banks. The stakes have been set for one hell of a volume finale. Yang lost a hand, Blake has been run through and Roman's being digested as we speak. When we add Penny’s fate to the lot, we can safely assume that no one is safe anymore! which I think was the point. Now we truly fear for our favorites in the show. So in honor of the good job Miles and Kerry have done with volume 3. I think I will rate who has the best chances to bite the big one in the end of volume 3. Here’s how it’s going to work: I’ll list each person That we’ve seen in the battle of Beacon to date then I’ll do a short pros and cons before finishing by rating their chance to die going from 1/10 being almost no chances to 10/10 or dead as a doornail. No there is no 0/10 because there is no immortal in RWBY (Or is there?) Ready? Part 1 is the Tournament students. Part 2 will be the Huntsmen and Antagonists Ruby Rose Pros: Heh, I started with an easy one! Maybe Roman passes right through the Grimm and falls on her? In other word no way in hell. Cons: She’s the main protagonist in a show where the title intentionally sounds like her name sooo... Rating: 1/10 '''As sure a bet as it can be. '''Weiss Schnee Pros: Now that the battle in the courtyard seems over, She’s supposed to find Ruby. She could end up finding more than she asked for. Cons: She’s the W in RWBY Rating: 2/10 '''Not bloody likely. '''Blake Belladonna Pros: Holy crap Blake! Adam could catch up easily and he’s beheaded her once before. Cons: Our beloved ad campaign for Ritalin is still one of the four main protagonists Rating: 4/10 '''Just because she has a hole in her spleen at this moment. '''Yang Xiao Long Pros: Is she having a bad day or what! From being reviled as a bad loser to being unable to clap anymore and the day isn’t over yet. Cons: I think she’s suffered enough don’t you? Rating: 3/10 '''Volume 3’s punching bag deserves a break for the finale. '''Jaune Arc Pros: He seemed lost at times in the battle and could yet die protecting Pyrrha from a narrative standpoint. Cons: Everything about him spells growth. He still has a lot to offer in the show. Rating: 2/10 '''Too many plot points unresolved for him to die right now. '''Nora Valkyrie Pros: Twice now we’ve seen her put her life on the line to save Lie Ren. Foreshadowing? Cons: Of the two, she’s the one who has more chance of survival. Rating: 5/10 '''she does attack without proper planning after all. '''Pyrrha Nikos Pros: She was supposed to receive the fall maiden’s power. Cons: Because she failed and still lives at this moment, her chances of survival actually goes up. Rating: 4/10 '''Just because of her proximity with Cinder at the moment. '''Lie Ren Pros: '''I believe he’s the most probable to die in the main eight. '''Cons: I don’t see much of a purpose for him except as a love interest for Nora and he always seems a breath or two close to collapsing in a fight. Rating: 6/10 '''If one of the eight has to die, it will be Ren. '''Sun Wukong Pros: Interesting candidate, if only to spark hate in Blake against Adam. Cons: On the other hand, he’s a prime candidate to save Blake too. Rating: 7/10 '''If he faces off with Adam, he’s dead meat. '''Penny Polendina Pros: I know, she’s already dead. Cons: She’s the only one we could call immortal too. Rating: 0/10 and 10/10 '''heh! '''Coco Adel Pros: She’s the leader of CFVY and could take one for the team Cons: She’s a great leader compensating with her weapon ;) Rating: 2/10 '''she’s too smart to get into an unwinnable situation. '''Fox Alistair Pros: easy to forget character Cons: Wouldn’t have much of an impact. Rating: 3/10 '''Not much point in killing him Velvet Scarlatina Pros: She’s pretty meek and vulnerable if her Pandora ’s Box is empty. Cons: More likely to kill Cardin than dying right now. Rating: 2/10 Too soon for her to die Yatsuhashi Daichi Pros: Protector of Velvet. That’s his weak point. Cons: Other protectors have more of a chance to die Rating: 3/10 '''Only because he tends to protect. '''Scarlet David Pros: He is based on the boy who never grows up. Cons: Talented and would not create the impact needed for a finale. Rating: 5/10 '''because of his name. '''Sage Ayana Pros: Could impact Sun and make him stay in Vale for revenge. That would also change the dynamic of Sun and Blake. Cons: He’s not one to fight alone and stick his neck out Rating: 6/10 '''Is actually not a bad choice in the student category. '''Neptune Vasilias Pros: Another interesting candidate, his semi-relationship with Weiss alone makes him a candidate. Cons: I thinks he’s still has something to offer in the show. Rating: 5/10 '''Has possibilities '''Reese Chloris Pros: Almost an unknown Cons: Almost an unknown. Rating: 2/10 too unknown Same for the other tournaments students. Here we go. I doubt another student will bite the proverbial bullet in 12. Part 2 will have much better candidates. Stay tuned Category:Blog posts